powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates
Farewell Space Pirates is the fifty-first and final episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Sypnosis With their mecha defeated and the Galleon badly damaged, the Gokaigers engage in a life-or-death struggle against the Zangyack. One after the other, strong enemies gather to stand in the Gokaigers' way. Will the space pirates prevail over this brutal empire? Plot The Gokaigers charge Dyrandoh, and attempted a Gokai Scramble, but the Imperial Guardsman blocks it, leaving him open for Gai to hit him with a Gokai Shooting Star. They are then blasted back by the Zangyack fleet. On the Gigant Horse, ''Ackdos Gill declares that he will wipe out all of humanity along with the Gokaigers. One of the Zangyack ships fires on the Gokaigers and forces them to untransform. Marvelous makes sure that the others aren't dead, and Gai says that they can't die since their dreams have to be achieved. Another ship fires, but the blast is deflected by the ''Free Joker '''s shields, the shippiloted by Navi. They wonder where she found the ''Free Joker, ''but Navi says she delivers when the Gokaigers are in a pinch. Navi then charges the ship through the Zangyack fleet, giving Marvelous insperation for a plan: ramming the ''Gigant Horse ''with the ''Free Joker ''to break through the Zangyack fleet. Joe tells Gai to assist Marvelous when Dyrandoh returns to finish them. Joe tells Gai that backing up Marvelous would acomplish his dream of defeating the Zangyack. The other four Gokaigers stop Dyrandoh from hitting Gai and Marvelous when they board the ship. Marvelous takes the controls and charges the ''Gigant Horse ''at full speed. Zangyack ships on all sides fire onto the red ship and eventually break its shields and damaged the craft, but the ''Free Joker still rams into the Gigant Horse. Marvelous grabbed Navi and tosses her out, telling her to go find safety, then he and Gai hop out transformed and fight off the incoming squads of Gormin and Sugormin soldiers. The two break into the control room, smashing down the door and the Dogormin behind the door, where they encounter Ackdos Gill. He declares that the room will become their tomb and calmly sits back down, easily fending off Marvelous and Gai's attacks. Gai changes into Gold Mode and gets Ackdos Gill out of the chair. While Gai fights Ackdos, Marvelous takes the controls and has the Gigant Horse fire all of its guns at the Zangyack ships, blasting them out of the sky. On the ground, Dyrandoh is shocked at the loss of their great invasion fleet, and Joe takes the opportunity to change into DekaMaster. Doc, Luka, and Ahim change into Great Sword Man Zubaan, Princess Shinken Red, and MagiMother, respectively. With the Zangyack fleet wiped out, Marvelous assists Gai against Ackdos, who manages to knock them down. On the ground, Joe and Doc hold Dyrandoh who fires on the girls, but Ahim defends them while Luka fires the Rekka Daizanto in Ozutsu Mode. Doc then transforms into Zubaan's Sacred Sword form (with painful results) upon Joe's request, getting the blue pirate to grab him and strike Dyrandoh with him. They activate the GokaiGalleon Buster with a Blue Charge, but Dyrandoh fires on the Gokaigers, untransforming them. They hold position however, and fired the Rising Strike, finishing off Dyrandoh. Back on the Gigant Horse, Marvelous and Gai continue to struggle against Ackdos, the Emperor string enough to grab the Gokai Supernova and Slash Final Wave and flinged it back to them. Both initiate their gun-based Final Wave, but Ackdos says he'll just redirect the attack. Marvelous tells them they're not aiming at him, and he and Gai then aim for the main controls, critically damaging the ship. Gai and Marvelous knock back Ackdos, and finish him with another Final Wave attack, but the bridge suddenly starts exploding. Outside, the Gigant Horse started exploding, losing altitude fast. The exploding flagship crash into a valley, exploding in a huge fireball. In shock, the Gokaigers think that Marvelous and Gai are dead, but Marvelous and Gai had changed into GoseiRed and Go-On Wings Hybrid and flew out of there. Doc wonders if Ackdos Gill is dead, with Gai nodding, but Marvelous notices Ackdos landing behind him and Gai, to the shock of the other Gokaigers. He declares that they should accept their destruction by his hand, but Marvelous says he can't beat them. Joe says that the Zangyack were mistaken in invading Earth. The others declare that they had found a power so great that they didn't use it, and that they were fighting alongside with the 34 Super Sentai. Marvelous says that although they're the 35th, they're still pirates and would smash whatever they didn't like. Ackdos Gill fires on them, but Gai defends the Gokaigers by transforming into Gosei Knight. The others charge as AkaRanger (Marvelous), Dia Jack (Joe), Battle Kenya (Doc), VulPanther (Luka), and DenziPink (Ahim). Marvelous and Joe then change into Bouken Red and TenmaRanger while Doc, Luka, Ahim, and Gai change into DynaBlack, Yellow Mask, Ninja White, and Shurikenger. The Gokaigers change into various other counterparts, beating down Ackdos Gill with unrelenting force. The six then changed into Super Rangers, with Marvelous as Hyper Shinken Red, Joe as Super GoseiBlue, Luka as Super GekiYellow, Don as S.W.A.T. Mode DekaGreen, Ahim as Legend Mode MagiPink, and Gai as himself in Gold Mode. The six manage to critically injure Ackdos with the Gokai Shooting Slash, and subsequently fire the GokaiGalleon Buster at point blank, and fires a "Show-Stopping Charge" at Ackdos, who curses the Gokaigers before dying. Realizing that they have defeated the Zangyack, the Gokaigers collapse in elation. Months later, the Gokaigers reunite at the Snack Safari (renovated into the Snack New Safari) and are informed that the Zangyack is losing influence throughout the universe, thanks to much of their military might being destroyed in the second invasion of Earth and the deaths of the Emperor and son. Joe said that their splintering was inevitable, and Marvelous asks the owner for another bowl of soup (he having finished his fourth bowl). Gai then runs in having said goodbye to his family and friends, and Doc informs the crew that he fixed the Galleon. Luka asks where they're headed next, and Marvelous says they're heading for the next Greatest Treasure in the Universe, which he thinks is on the Zangyack homeworld. When the Gokaigers leave, they are approached by the same group of kids and the two teachers from before, now wanting the Gokaigers' autographs as they saved the world from the Zangyack, which just tickled Gai. However, Ahim tells them that they're pirates who were looking for a treasure, and that the Zangyack were only in their way. The Gokaigers leave (though Gai promises an autograph later) and the kids thank the Gokaigers and wish them luck on their journey. On board the repaired Galleon, Marvelous opens the Treanger Chest and releases the 192 Ranger Keys back to their original owners, while Gai yells that he'll be back for New Years, as well as spring and summer breaks, while Marvelous sees AkaRed nodding to him on the tip of the Galleon. On the ground, Shoji and Kazu of the Dairangers, Goushi of the Zyurangers, Shou Tatsumi of the GoGo-V siblings, Houka Ozu of the Magirangers, Miu Sutou of the Go-Ongers and Go-On Wings, Doggie Kruger of the Dekarangers, and Signalman of the Carranger all have their powers returned, while all of the other Sentai 199 got their Keys back off-screen. On the roof of a building, Tsuyoshi Kaijou congratulates the Gokaigers and tells them to seize their dreams for their own sakes this time, before transforming into AkaRanger once more and walks away. In the exosphere of the Earth's atmosphere, Marvelous exclaims that their next destination is the Zangyack homeworld, with his fellow crewmates confirming on this. He then turned the wheel, getting the Galleon to turn, with the final shot consisting of the Gokai Galleon heading away from the camera. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (Gokai Blue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (Gokai Green) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Toru Furuya as AkaRed (voice †) *Naoya Makoto as Tsuyoshi Kaijou (AkaRanger†) *Takayuki Godai as Takayuki Hiba (VulEagle†) *Keiko Hayase as Remi Hoshikawa (FiveYellow†) *Seiju Umon as Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi (MammothRanger†) *Ei Hamura as Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star (TenmaRanger†) *Keisuke Tsuchiya as Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star (KirinRanger†) *Yoshinori Okamoto as Signalman (suit †) *Atsushi Harada as Shou Tatsumi (GoGreen†) *Tetsu Inada as Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger (DekaMaster†) (voice) *Ayumi Beppu as Houka Ozu (MagiPink†) *Yumi Sugimoto as Miu Sutou (Go-On Silver†) Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in Farewell Space Pirates: **Gokai Red - Gosei Red, AkaRanger, Bouken Red, Red Racer, GingaRed, Red Hawk, OhRed, Shinken Red (Hyper Mode) **Gokai Blue - DekaMaster, Dia Jack, TenmaRanger, Go-On Blue, Blue Three, GoBlue, Gosei Blue (Super Mode) **Gokai Yellow - Princess Shinken Red, VulPanther, Yellow Mask, FiveYellow, AbareYellow, GaoYellow, Yellow Lion, GekiYellow (Super Mode) **Gokai Green - Great Sword Man Zubaan (Sacred Sword Mode), Battle Kenya, DynaBlack, Black Turbo, Change Griffin, MegaBlack, DekaGreen (SWAT Mode) **Gokai Pink - MagiMother, DenziPink, NinjaWhite, GogglePink, PteraRanger, Pink Flash, TimePink, MagiPink (Legend Mode) **Gokai Silver - Gold Mode (twice), Go-On Wings, Gosei Knight, Sky Ninja Shurikenger (Fire Mode), Black Knight, KingRanger *This episode possesses the most amount of teams used in a Gokai Change in a single episode of the TV series with thirty-four (each team is represented at least once during this episode), thus beating Episode 12's record of thirteen. *This is the second time the following Gokai Change sets occur: **The first all-ninja change since The Adventurer Heart. In both cases, Ahim and Gai use the NinjaWhite and Shurikenger Keys respectively and Marvelous is excluded from this group change. **The first all-dinosaur change since Promise from the Star ''and the first since ''The Confused Ninja to use Rangers of the same animal motif. In this case, it was pteranodons. **The first all-Extra Hero change since The Strongest Fighting Machine. In both cases, the Zubaan Key is used. *Some of the Gokai Change teams consist of characters who were the respective "leaders" of their team in some respect: **Liveman: Jou Oohara (Yellow Lion) was the most active of the Livemen in trying to save the three traitors, particularly in his activism in helping and ultimately saving his friend Gou Omura. **Kakuranger: Tsuruhime (NinjaWhite) was the leader of the Kakurangers because of her knowledge of the Youkai and better leadership skills then Sasuke (NinjaRed) **Ohranger: Although most Reds are leaders, Gorou Hoshino (OhRed) took particular leadership in being the first of U.A.O.H. to take on the Baranoia during their initial invasion of Earth. ***Likewise, Riki (KingRanger) was the leader against the Baranoia invasion during their initial attack 600 million years ago. **Megaranger: Kouichirou Endou (MegaBlack) was the technical leader of the Megarangers, who was even further ahead from his more dimwitted teammate Kenta Date (MegaRed), who became Red more due to his video game skills then actual skills. **GoGo-V: Nagare Tatsumi (GoBlue) was the tactical leader of GoGo-V, generally both respected and given respect by his older brother Matoi (GoRed). **Timeranger: Yuuri (TimePink) was the leader of the TPD members who headed to the 21st century to stop the Londerz Family, only initially recruiting Tatsuya Asami (TimeRed) to use the powers in the past and generally outranking him in leadership. *Likewise, there is a great "leadership" and tactical theme of the Sentai used for the Super Rangers: **Dekaranger: Sen'ichi "Sen-chan" Enari (DekaGreen) was the tactical leader and brains of the main Dekaranger. **Magiranger: The actress who played Houka Ozu (MagiPink) was extremely notable and outspoken in her desire to play MagiRed for the season. **Gekiranger: Ran Uzaki (GekiYellow) was officially made the team leader in Gekiranger's 23rd episode. **Shinkenger: Shinken Red is the leader of the main Shinkenger team, regardless of gender; Takeru Shiba was the main Shinken Red of the story. **Goseiger: Hyde (Gosei Blue) was the tactical leader of the Goseiger and acted closest to a leader of the team. Trivia *The title of this episode (and premise) resembles the title of the final episode of Choudenshi Bioman, Goodbye, Peebo, where the extraterrestial ally of the main heroes returns to the stars with the end of the final battle. **However, in this season, the Earth-native ally of the space-born Sentai team had joined the crew as they head back into space. *For this episode, the opening narration plays at the beginning of the Gokaigers' battle with Dyrandoh, and the opening theme song is cut and replaced by the show and episode titlecards. Instead, the extended opening is only heard at the end while the credits. *This episode contains the most amount of Sentai Legends to appear in a single episode of the TV Series with eleven, thus beating Episode 49's record of five. **Incidentially, both episodes feature Takayuki Hiba (Vul Eagle II) and Remi Hoshikawa (FiveYellow). *During the previews of the episode, they complete the call back to the first episode, where Marvelous said that "If we don't like anything, we just smash it." *192 of the Super Sentai 199 have now regained their powers in this episode, with the Gokaigers and AkaRed being the exceptions as they never lost their powers. *With this episode, all 4 of the male Gokaigers have used the GokaiGalleon Buster at least once. **This also makes Luka the only Gokaiger who has not used the GokaiGalleon Buster at some point. *This is the only time that non-Gokaiger keys are used in the GokaiGalleon Buster. While the Gokai Blue Key is inserted into the primary slot, resulting in a Blue Charge, the four other keys used are the four extra hero keys they just used. *In the scene where the Zangyack fleet bombards the city and Gokaigers, the clips of Gokai Blue, Gokai Silver, Gokai Yellow, & Gokai Pink being blasted into the air by an explosion is stock footage from episode 42, The Strongest Man in the Universe, where they were beaten by Damaras and Basco's ambush. However, new footage is used for both Gokai Red & Gokai Green being blasted this time. *Coincidentally, three of the characters who are shown with their powers returned in the credits are from all three sibling Sentai teams: the Hoshikawa (Remi), the Tatsumi (Shou) and the Ozu (Houka) families. *Tsuyoshi Kaijou (AkaRanger), Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star (TenmaRanger), and Houka Ozu (MagiPink) are the only Legends to have lines this episode. However, Shoji and Houka only said one short sentence each. *There are no Legend Shifts in this episode, despite a number of previously unseen Legends appearing. However, this is probably due to the fact that the Legends in question are holding their respective Ranger Keys. *Doggie Kruger (DekaMaster) and Signalman were most likely seen together as they were both police-themed Sentai Heroes with blue color schemes (although DekaMaster is officially a Black Ranger, he had light blue accents on his suit). *Shortly after this episode aired, some past Super Sentai actors reprised their respective roles via Twitter in a role play where they pretended to be their characters who have just received their Ranger Keys from the greater powers. They also thanked the Gokaigers at their respective messages. The participating actors include Ei Hamura (Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star/TenmaRanger), Tetsu Inada (Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster), both characters appeared in this episode though Tetsu Inada did not return to voice Doggie, so he had no lines. Others are Kazuyoshi Sakai who played (Soutarou Ushigome/GaoBlack), Keiya Asakura (Youhei Hama/Blue Turbo), Kenta Sato (Riki Honoo/Red Turbo and Kazuki Maehara (Ryouma/GingaRed). In Twitter, Red Turbo and GingaRed also posted a picture of their Ranger Keys that they just "received" from the Gokaigers. http://orendsrange.blogspot.com/2012/02/past-sentai-heroes-reprised-their-roles.html External Links *Episode 51 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes